The Fox and the Wolf
by silverfox9947
Summary: Just a short story I wrote. Warning: Sakura bashing


**This was a short story that I wrote for my Creative Writing class. I hope this will suffice for the people who have been patiently waiting on me as I write my other story. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Warning: This might be considered Sakura bashing. I don't really hate Sakura. I just needed someone to play an evil princess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The long hallways of the castle were working against me and the stone walls seem to be laughing down at me at my distress. My sides were aching and my lungs were heaving with all the running I was doing. It couldn't be helped. If I slowed down, the long list of chores I was demanded to do will not get done, and I will be whipped. Again.

For every hit of her fist or whip, I wondered why this was happing to me. And every time I looked in the mirror, the answer was obvious. I was different.

As a kit, I was abandoned in the woods. Even my father and mother didn't want me. I was found by a merchant from the Hollow Kingdom, an owl kingdom, and he was fascinated by my red fur, bushy tail, and long slender legs, all that was so different from that of the wolves he was used to dealing with. He took me on his travels from kingdom to kingdom until I was old enough to be sold, and then it was off to the auction for me. I still block out the nightmares from the auction, with its cold steel bars and deathly smell. I don't even fully remember what happened when I was being sold. It went too fast for my young ears. All I remember was that I was sold at a high price to a castle guard, and then taken out back to meet my new mistress.

Princess Sakura, said to be the most beautiful and kind princess that all of South Wolves has seen, had stood with her arms crossed and her face set in a scowl as I was brought out. "You better be worth it, slave," were the first words spat at me. From then on, it went downhill. For every mistake I made or back talk that slipped out of my mouth, I was brought to her room, where her fist and whip rained down on me. In the first year that I was brought to the castle, I woke up almost every morning with fresh scars on my back and blood that weighed my fur down.

The Princess that I knew and the Princess that her people thought they knew were two separate wolves. Their Princess was a kind, caring, and thoughtful wolf. My Princess was hateful, ruthless, and selfish. I saw the real Sakura while everyone else just glimpsed the mask. This was why I was the only one that was shocked that the Princess was getting married to the Prince of the North Wolves.

Prince Sasuke was feared by his enemies and respected by all. He was the heartthrob of the wolf kingdom, with his sleek black fur and deep voice. He was known for his knowledge as well as his silence. Everyone thought they knew Prince Sasuke, like they thought they knew Princess Sakura. Again, I was the only one to glimpse the real Sasuke. On every one of his visits, I was assigned to be his servant. At first, we didn't get along. I had thought he was cold and uncaring. He thought I was an idiot. Overtime, both of our assumptions proved to be untrue. I caught him caring for the neglected pups and flowers and he was able to push past his stereotypes of servants and see _me_.

The more he visited, the closer we grew, until, one day; I found that I was slowly following in love with him. I knew it was wrong, with him being a Prince and me being a whipping boy, but I couldn't stop my heart from giving itself to him. Maybe that was why the news of his and Princess Sakura's impending marriage caused me so much distress. She didn't deserve someone like him. But then, neither did a fox like me. It didn't matter what I thought though, it seemed Sasuke was in love with Sakura.

On the day that Prince Sasuke was to officially propose to Princess Sakura, I was assigned to stand there with the Official Royal Ceremonially Dress and watch as my heart broke. All day I dreaded the clocks striking noon, as that was the time I had to bring the dress. And as I walked to the Dinner Hall, I felt like I was walking to my execution.

The Dinner Hall was dressed to impress, with everything seemingly to be made out of gold. The bright pink banners that bared the South Wolves emblem hung on every wall. Every golden chair was filled with Royals and every golden table was filled to the brim of food. The Hall smelled of elk pudding, Sakura's favorite food, and a giant sculpture of the Princess stood ten feet high in the corner. And in the middle stood the Prince and a tantrum throwing Princess.

"What do you mean you don't want to marry me?" She exclaimed. I froze, wondering if my ears were deceiving me.

"I don't love you." Prince Sasuke said calmly. "And I don't think you love me as much as yourself."

Sakura turned red at that. "I'm _the_ Princess Sakura. I'm loved by everybody. I'm the perfect wife. Who else are you going to get to marry you?"

The Prince's eyes roamed the Hall, as if he was searching for someone. Everyone knew he found it by the way his eyes lit up and the wolfish smile that crossed his face. The Dinner Hall was strangely quiet for once as the Prince made his way down the rows of tables. The only noise to be made was my gasp as he stopped in front of me.

"You see, Princess. I made my mind up a long time ago. I wish to marry Naruto," a slight hesitation hitched his voice, "if he will have me?"

I stared in shock for a moment before my voice found me. "Yes. Yes! A thousand times, yes!" A smile started to break out on his face before it was crushed by Sakura's cruel laughter.

"You wish to marry a servant? And not even a good one! A fox! Now I know your joking! Come on, dear; don't confuse this stupid creature even more. Let's go eat more pudding." Her face was twisted in a smirk, so sure that it was just a joke her future husband was playing on her. I was about to say something snarky before Sasuke beat me to it.

"Frankly, _dear_, I don't care if he is a fox. Fox or wolf, I love him more than I could ever love you." sneered Sasuke.

Sakura's smirk fell into one of disbelief. "B-b-but he's a fox! You can't marry a fox!"

Sasuke turned back to me with soft eyes. "I rather marry a kind hearted fox then a selfish wolf any day." Seeing that she was about to argue, Sasuke did the only thing he could. He bent me down and kissed me.


End file.
